


Of Anniversaries and Love Confessions

by Epic_Fangirlness



Series: Trans Snape and his awesome bae [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Homophobic shit, James Potter is a douche cannoe, Kinda Fluffy, Misgenedering, Pansexual Character, Severus is FtM, Slurs, Trans!Snape, Transphobia, Victoria Singh is my OC, Victoria is pansexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Fangirlness/pseuds/Epic_Fangirlness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Severus and Victoria's six month anniversary but not everyone is happy for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Anniversaries and Love Confessions

Victoria stroked Severus's hair as they laid out in the sun together, they had been dating for exactly six months today. They had no real plans for today but after classes they met up under a big tree next to the sparkling lake and relaxed under the warm April sun, sprawled with their eyes closed. The only hint to them being awake was Victoria's moving hand and Severus's quiet humming.

 

"Severus?" Victoria spoke to catch her boyfriend's attention but kept her eyes closed.

 

"Yes, beautiful?" He replied, breaking off from his melody.

 

"Will you sing for me one day?" She asked.

 

Severus was sometimes insecure about his voice because it wasn't the most masculine but he still had a deep, slightly rough voice. Victoria found it incredibly sexy but when she told Severus as much he blushed up to the tips of his ears and denied it. 

 

"Maybe. After I get the right potions for transitioning." 

 

"Okay, Meri Jaan. If that's what you want." Victoria sighed, maybe she would never get to here his pre-T singing voice but she would take what ever she could get. 

 

"Would you sing for me, Victoria?" He questioned.

 

"You hear me sing all of the time, Sev." Victoria said in a slightly confused tone.

 

"But I mean...Nevermind, it's stupid." They at this point had moved to a sitting position and were facing each other.

 

"No, what did you mean, love?" Victoria raised her hand to brush a strand of hair out of Severus's eyes.

 

"I just, this is ridiculous. I guess I like the idea of you picking out a song just for me and singing it directly to me. Do you know what I mean?" Severus was blushing by this point and was hoping Victoria would just drop the subject and forget  
about this whole encounter.

 

"Yeah, I do. That is something I can definitely arrange. You don't have to be shy about asking me to do something for you. You should know that, darling." Victoria's hand lingered on Severus's cheek and Severus's looked up through his eyelashes at Victoria. Suddenly the world dropped away and it was just them, they both leaned in to kiss and they were just an inch from each other when James Potter swaggered up to them.

 

"Hey dykes." He mocked.

 

"Hey guy who takes out his sexuality crises on a happy LGBT couple." Victoria shot back.

 

"Bitch, you need to-" Potter started.

 

Severus jumped to his feet and interupted. "Shut the fuck up you irrelevant termite. You do not speak to her that way, in fact don't even look at her, you are unworthy to rest your eyes upon this goddess." 

 

"Is the so, tra-?" James Potter was once again interupted but this time by Severus's fist cracking Potter's once perfect nose.

 

"You stupid bitch!" James bellowed, "You're so lucky you're a girl, otherwise I would beat the shit out of you." He straightened his back from it's hunched position, holding his hand to his nose to prevent the blood from gushing out and stormed off, presumably to the Hospital wing.

 

Severus turned slightly to see Victoria gazing at him in pure awe. 

 

"Sev, I can't believe you just did that!"

 

"I'm so sorry Victoria, I know you can take care of yours-" He babbled.

 

"NO! That was amazing, no one has ever stood up for me like that before. Thank you." Victoria got to her feet and threw her arms around Severus's neck. "I love you so much."  
Severus pulled away, "Vic, that's the first time you've ever said that."

 

"Huh," Victoria looked surprised, "I guess it is. But I do, I love you more than I have loved anyone else. You don't have to say it back but just know that you are the high light of every day, you drive me to get out of bed in the morning. You give me so much strength and you don't even realize it. And you are more of a man than James Potter wil ever be."

 

"I love you, I'm not much for poetry but I know you are so what I mean is I love you more than the ocean loves the moon, my heart pounds like a Tabla every time I see you're beautiful face, I need you like I need to breathe, you are vital to me. I love you, you are my first love and I sincerely hope you are my last." Victoria's eyes got teary and she thanked every god and goddess she could think of for bringing her this brave, intelligent man. She beamed at Severus.

 

"I have the perfect song for you, Meri Jaan." 

 

With that she laced her fingers into his and pulled him to the Hufflepuff dorm and they spent the night in various states of pleasure. Victoria sang for Severus and both got lost in exploring the other's body, intertwining themselves together. 

 

The next morning when they sat at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast, Severus amd Victoria both were sporting several deep purple hickies on their necks, Severus's were more severe than Victoria's. However, even after 5 minutes worth of brushing and copious amounts of hair gel Victoria's hair appeared as though many birds had taken up residence there. From across the hall all of the Marauders save Remus Lupin glared at the two, James Potter's nose looked off center and he had dark circles under his eyes, when Severus pointed this out to Victoria, she cackled maniacally and flipped them off.


End file.
